This invention relates to a sled that is adapted to be pulled by a snowmobile.
Sleds with different types of construction have been towed by snowmobiles. Some such sleds have been specifically designed for a given purpose, like an ambulance sled while other sleds may be used to haul passengers, goods, or any combination of these persons and objects. For example, one prior art sled used for an ambulance has a tow bar attached to the front steerable ski of the sled. Another sled is self up righting and has a tow rope attached below the sled""s center of gravity.
One prior art sled is constructed of heavy gauge low density polyethylene material having a molecular memory. Still another sled has both a wind screen and a removable cover. Various sled configurations with tow rigid bars, articulated hitches, tow ropes and other characteristics are also known and described in a publication.
Sleds that are designed to be towed by a snowmobile are known. For example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,357 to Haskins there is disclosed a sled used for an ambulance which has a tow bar attached to the front steerable ski of the sled.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,482 to Johnson discloses a sled that is self up righting and has a tow rope attached below the sled""s center of gravity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,393 to Vadnais discloses a sled constructed of heavy gauge low density polyethylene material having a molecular memory.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,066 to Weir et al. discloses a sled with both a wind screen and a removable cover.
The publication entitled xe2x80x9cHitch and Haulxe2x80x9d by Boggans discloses sled configurations with tow rigid bars, articulated hitches, tow ropes and other characteristics.
In the present invention a snowmobile""s tow sled has outside runners that are used to hold the tracking straight, plates attached to the outside runners and down straps for securing items to the sled all as will be detailed in the specification that follows hereafter.
This invention relates to a tow sled used with a snowmobile that has specially constructed outside runners and related side plates.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for the improved construction of a tow sled used with a snowmobile.
Another object is to provide for such a tow sled in which there are, outside runners with steel ice engaging side plates on the back of the outside runners.
Still another object is an improved drawbar and hitch.